The Devious Lady Heart
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Lady Heart sends Sirius back through the veil to confront his challenge. But after Lucius Malfoy stirs up some trouble, her desire for love reveals her devious side. And how will Dudley possibly return to normality after this... please R&R, crap summary I know.
1. His Mission

**A.N. Im back! Maybe not for long, who knows… but this idea came to my head, so here we are! Usual disclaimer, im not typing up all that again!**

2nd May, 1999.

"Mr Black, I assume you have now completed your mission?"

"I… I think so."

Lady Heart was quietly amused with the apprehension gracing the faces of her subjects. Awaiting behind the veil and guiding spirits through the issues preventing them from moving to the afterlife was a gruelling role at times, but adopting a Dumbledore-esque persona eased the task. She liked to scare the half-dead; only a little, when they first stumbled into her office through the glimmering curtain. Assuming the appearance of a loved one seemed a good way to accomplish this, and was extremely easy considering the fact that Lady Heart was far from human. Sirius Black behaved similarly to others when he had clambered to his feet and looked into the face of Lily Evans – or Lily Potter, she did marry James after all.

"You think so? Mr Black, you have been my longest running client. You have been wandering through my lands for the better part of three years. I surely hope you have reached the right conclusion and I can push you back through the sodding thing, I don't think I can stand the sight of you much longer."

"Alright, no need to get shirty. Well, it's something to do with Lily. It has to be, that's why you look like her. At first I thought it was Harry."

Lady Heart sighed. Not this again. Did the former prankster never learn?

"But then I realised, he doesn't need me. He loves me, but is coping just fine. So, this must be about my ex girlfriend."

A smile played at both of their lips. It was as though they both knew it was the conclusion of the trip. As much as she berated Sirius, and he was happy to be rejoining his old life without Lady Heart checking over his shoulder, it was a sad prospect for both to finally say goodbye. Sirius certainly had been wandering through her lands for some time.

"I have to get her back. She can't live without me."

"As much as I would hate to inflate your already gigantic head, I have to admit you are right. Your death has hit her very hard. So, ready?"

Without waiting for an answer, she grasped at his robes and threw Sirius Black through the magical portal whilst wiping a solitary tear from her eye. She had grown rather attached to him. She wasn't called Lady Heart for nothing.

**A.N. Opinions? You know what to do… stay beautiful.**


	2. His Flower

**A.N. So. Lady Heart… she really is playing a funny old game. Just to clarify, those who fall through the veil cannot move on to the afterlife, they have issues they need to change in their life and then can be reborn as themselves. Basically, I have a genius as a best friend who came up with that part of the plot and he loves my writing. Sirius took a very long time to figure out what he had to change, and that was to get the love of his life back. This chapter is set just after his return. He has been forced to reveal his memory from behind the veil and now is ready to complete his challenge.**

Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to accept that his godfather stood before him, arms outstretched. It had taken great courage to move on from his 'death', and he didn't know what his next move would be. But apparently, Sirius did.

"Harry, I have to complete a challenge. If I don't manage it within a week, I'm forced to die. It's not a peaceful transition either – I can't just go and be with your parents. There are unresolved issues, so I would be a lost spirit… a ghost."

Harry glanced at the older man.

"Your ex girlfriend, right? Ok, so how do we find her? Where do we start?"

"I know where she is. But it isn't as simple as that, Harry. She's married."

Confusion was one emotion that plagued the air. Only Ron spoke.

"I don't understand. That woman-"

"Lady Heart."

"Yeah, her… she said your ex was finding your death hard. She wants you. So how could she be married?"

Sirius sighed, and perched himself on the edge of the table. If he was going to tell this story, he may aswell be comfortable.

"It all started when I was in school. I met her through a friend, she was a muggle but knew of our world and was fascinated by it. Jealous, maybe. We fell in love rather quickly. When I joined the Order, I knew I had to end whatever it was we had. I couldn't put her safety at risk like that. She was heartbroken, but she eventually moved on and found… someone. I wouldn't exactly call him a gentleman. But I know he took care of her and that was enough for me. Doesn't mean it was easy, mind. I've got to try and get her back, without revealing why and how I've ended up here."

Harry was torn. He wanted to help Sirius and keep him alive but at the risk of a marriage? He knew it would break his heart if someone stole his love away. Not that he had anyone. He and Ginny had broken up a while ago, it couldn't work. There had to be a way, though.

"So, we find her. You said you know where she is?"

"Well, technically, I don't. But you do, Harry."

Harry was of the impression that Sirius was being rather evasive. Did he not want to complete his challenge, or was he just embarrassed about revealing the love of his life?

"Harry… help me find Petunia."

**A.N. Opinions? You know what to do… stay beautiful.**


End file.
